


Ghostly Gaming

by Cleo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Digital Art, Gaming, Ghosts, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Sciles Mini-Bang 2015, for Tmautog and Truebornalpha's "Possession with Intent".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Gaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possession With Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941587) by [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha). 



[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Graphics/SMB-PosessionWithIntent.jpg)

Click image for full size.


End file.
